INNOCENCE MING
by Ichi54n
Summary: REPUBLISH- Seorang namja bernama Lee Sungmin yang sangat polos luar biasa.
1. Chapter 1

**-INNOCENCE MING-**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni Milik Saya, tapi Ijinkanlah KyuMin untuk menjadi Milik Saya..kekeke**

**Pairing : Only KyuMin atau mungkin HaeMin (?)**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship.**

**WARNING : THYPO(S), YAOI, GEJE, ETC.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**NO COPAS NO BASH NO FLAME !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1**

"Minnie! Mulai hari ini,kau pacar ku..kau mau kan jd pacar ku?" ujar seorang namja yang di ketahui bernama Kyuhyun dengang menunjuk namja imut Lee Sungmin. Dengan tidak mengerti apa yg Kyuhyun katakan tadi, Sungmin pun memiringkan kepala nya 180 drajat. Dan dengan polos nya berkata "Pacar itu jenis permainan apa?" dan seketika itu..

**GUBRAKK**

Kyuhyun sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Sungmin yang kelewat polos itu, padahal Sungmin sudah kelas 2 sma, namun sikap nya amat sangat polos mengalahkan bocah TK.. Tapi itulah yg membuat Kyuhyunmenyukainya, Sungmin terlihat menggemaskan dengan kepolosannya, apalagi melihat wajah nya yang imut seperti bocah semakin menambah kesan menggemaskan di mata Kyuhyun.

"Aniya Minnie, pacar itu sepasang orang yang saling mencintai..seperti aku dan kau.." jelas Kyuhyun kembali, dengan menunjuk dirinya dan Sungmin.

"Mmm.." Sungmin terlihat berpikir dengan menggigit telunjuk di mulutnya, kebiasaan nya jika sedang berpikir, namun itu membuat Kyuhyun gemas dan hampir mau mencubit pipi chubby Sungmin sebelum Sungmin kembali tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Aha! Aku tahu Kyu! Seperti Umma dan Appa ya?" tebak Sungmin tersenyum puas karena telah berpikir. Kyuhyun pun balas tersenyum

'Akhirnya dia mengerti juga' batin Kyuhyun senang. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk semangat. "Ia Minnie, seperti Umma dan Appa mu, mereka menikah karena pacaran dulu, dan mereka saling mencintai" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia melihat ada sedikit peningkatan pada Sungmin.

" Jadi, kau mau jadi namjachingu ku kan?" tanya ulang Kyuhyun.

"Memang Kyu suka Minnie?" tanya balik Sungmin.

"Tentu saja Minnie, saranghaeyo.." jawab Kyuhyun mantap dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk hati.

"Ya sudah, aku mau jadi pacar Kyu.." balas Sungmin akhirnya dan tersenyum menampakkan gigi kelinci nya, tanpa babibu Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluk Sungmin dan tertawa bahagia.

"Kemarin juga Heechul hyung bilang mencintai ku, berarti aku juga harus jadi pacar nya dong?" dan sekali lagi, Kyuhyun sweatdrop mendengar kepolosan Sungmin.

"Minnie, cinta Heechul hyung itu berbeda dengan ku, Heechul kan hyung kandung mu, jadi itu wajar kalau dia bilang mencintaimu, tidak harus jadi pacarnya." jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Oohh.."

Hanya itu respon Sungmin masih tak mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun bicarakan.

"Kalau begitu, Minnie harus selalu ada disisi ku ya.." ujar Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin pelan. "Ne.."

**TEET..TEET..**

Bunyi bel masuk pun mengintruksi mereka untuk segera masuk kelas. "Minnie, bel sudah berbunyi, ayo masuk.." ucap Kyuhyun menyuruh masuk ke kelas nya, karena kelas mereka berbeda. Kyuhyun pun mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya, tapi berhenti ketika tahu Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Minnie, kenapa tak masuk? Masih merindukan ku ya?" narsis Kyuhyun.

"Ani..tadi kan Kyu yang bilang, kalau Minnie harus selalu ada di sisi Kyu, jadi kemana pun Kyu pergi, Minnie ikut..^^"

**GUBRAKKK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Review please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**-INNOCENCE MING-**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni Milik Saya, tapi Ijinkanlah KyuMin untuk menjadi Milik Saya..kekeke**

**Pairing : Only KyuMin atau mungkin HaeMin (?)**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship.**

**WARNING : THYPO(S), YAOI, GEJE, ETC.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**NO COPAS NO BASH NO FLAME !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2**

Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah bangun dari tidur nyenyak nya, tumben-tumbenan sekali dia bangun lebih pagi, biasanya dia bangun harus dengan di sembor(?) air panas dulu..*di geplak Min* ralat, biasa nya dia bangun harus di bantu dengan beberapa pelayan di rumah nya. Tapi sekarang, tanpa bantuan beberapa Pelayannya, Ia langsung bangun dan mandi, lalu memakai seragam Sekolah nya. Hebat bukan? Ayo beri tepuk tangan untuk Minnie..*plokplokplok*

.

"Minnie? tumben sekali kau bangun sepagi ini? Mau kemana?" tanya sang Umma yang sudah Stand by di meja makan untuk menyiapkan sarapan keluarga, ia sedikit heran dengan Anak bungsu nya yang kali ini telah bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Sang anak hanya memanyunkan bibir nya mendengar pertanyaan aneh Umma nya.

"Ih..Umma tidak lihat minnie pake baju seragam? kalau Minnie pake seragam, itu artinya Minnie mau ke Sekolah." ucap nya kesal, sembari mencomot salah satu roti bakar yg di sediakan Ibu nya.

"Mwo? Ah, Ibu baru sadar kau memakai seragam..tapi Minnie, ini kan hari libur? Kau mau ke sekolah sendirian?" kata sang Ibu melihat Sungmin yang sudah rapih memakai seragam nya.

"Mwo? Kok bisa Minnie pake seragam?"

Respon Sungmin dengan ekspresi sok kaget nya, membuat Author ingin mencium pipi bulat nya.

**GUBRAKKK**

Sang Umma langsung terjatuh dari acara mengolesi selai pada roti. Dan menatap Anak nya yang benar-benar polos sangat.

"Minnie, harus nya Umma yg bilang begitu..kau ini aneh sekali, giliran libur bangun nya pagi sekali, giliran sekolah kau sangat susah di bangun kan..haah.." sang Ibu hanya bisa menghela nafas, melihat kelakuan anak nya. Lihat saja sekarang, Sungmin malah tak menghiraukan Umma nya bicara dan terus melahap roti bakar nya. *ckckck*

"Ya sudah, sekarang Minnie ganti baju dulu yah.. Umma tidak bilang sih,kalau hari ini libur.." ujar Sungmin dan langsung melarikan diri ke kamar nya.

"Haah..ngidam apa aku dulu.." ucap sang Ibu setelah Sungmin pergi, meratapi nasib nya.

...

Selesai berganti baju, Sungmin pun pamit pada Orang tua nya untuk main ke luar rumah, cari udara segar katanya.. Tapi ketika Ia keluar, Cho Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan Sungmin dengan tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi nya.

"Kyu?"

Tanya Sungmin.

"Hai Minnie, mau main ya? Ayo sekalian dengan ku.." ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan cengirannya.

"Hehe..Kyu, gigi mu ada cabe nya tuh.." ucap Sungmin dengan sangat polos nya sambil menunjuk gigi Kyuhyun yang ada cabe nya.

"Mwo?"

Bagaikan petir menghantam Kyuhyun. Malu.. malu sekali rasanya, Ia segera membalikkan badan nya dan membuang cabe sialan yang telah berani masuk ke sela-sela gigi nya, cabe yang membuat nya malu di depan Sungmin. Kalau saja Ia tak makan ramyeon ekstra pedas tadi.

"Kyu sedang apa sih? Kok membelakangi gitu?"

tanya Sungmin heran.

'Hah..kumat deh penyakit Pabbo nya nya '

Batin Kyu miris.

"Ani Minnie..ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan, Kau mau jalan-jalan kan?"

ucap Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin setelah selesai membersihkan cabe dari gigi nya.

"Siapa yang mau jalan-jalan Kyu?"

Tanya Sungmin.

"Loh? Bukannya Kau mau main?"

Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Ani, Minnie mau cari angin segar, bukan mau jalan-jalan Kyu.. Gimana sih.."

dan lagi-lagi..

**GUBRAKKK**

.

.

**SM High School**

Pagi ini, seperti Pagi-pagi sebelumnya.. Cuaca tampak cerah, secerah wajah Lee Sungmin yang saat ini sedang Melompat-lompat kegirangan di iringi dengan senandung yang di lontarkan nya bak Seorang bocah yang baru masuk Sekolah TK...

Tapi hari ini entah kenapa Sungmin begitu riang..dari sejak dia bangun pagi, Mandi riang, sarapan dia riang, berangkat Sekolah dia riang, sampai Ujan-ujanan pun dia Meriaang ~ #oke,abaikan yangitu.

Pokok nya, Hari ini dia sangat terlihat bahagia..sampai-sampai membuat Seorang Namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan lagi yaitu Cho Kyuhyun merasa heran dengan sikap Sungmin hari ini..

'Ada apa dengan Minnie hari ini ya? Apa Dia baru saja menang lotre? Atau nilai ulangan nya besar?'

batin Kyuhyun penasaran. Dari pada Dia tambah penasaran, Kyuhyun pun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih Bersenandung-ria..

"Minnie!" panggil Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan nya, tak lupa dengan senyum 5 jari nya Ia pamerkan. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun sudah Memeriksa dan Membersihkan setiap sela-sela gigi nya agar tidak membuatnya malu seperti waktu itu..

"Eh, Kyunnie? Waeyo?" balas Sungmin, tak mau kalah..Ia tampakkan senyum 10 jari nya *plakk*

"Ani, hanya saja..Kau terlihat senang hari ini, apa yang membuat mu bahagia Min?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah berada di depan Sungmin.

"Hehe..ne, Hari ini aku sedang bahagia, soal nya hari ini Sepupu ku mau pindah ke Sekolah ini Kyu.." jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Mwo? Sepupu? Memang Kau punya Sepupu Min?" lagi, Kyuhyun bertanya dengan penasaran lagi.

"Tentu saja Minnie punya! Dia bahkan lebih Tampan dari Kyunnie..week" jawab Sungmin sedikit marah dengan mengulurkan lidah nya, sebelum Ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

"Mwo? lebih tampan dari Ku? Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Ku! Minnie tunggu!"

**.**

**.**

"Minnie~My Honey~ I Miss You, I miss you so much Baby~" ucap Seseorang berlebay-ria, dengan gaya Slowmotion nya, dia merentangkan tangan nya dan berlari ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin pun tak mau kalah, dia rentangkan tangan nya dan berkata..

" What haven aya naon Akang? "

Dan saat itu juga..

**GUBRAKK**

Ketika Namja itu sedang Asik-asik nya ber Slowmotion harus terjatuh gara-gara kata-kata yang Sungmin lontarkan tadi.

"Donghae-ah..Gwenchana?" tanya Sungmin khawatir melihat Namja yang lebay tadi tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Oh..Yes, Yes..No problem Baby ^^"

Ucap Namja yang bernama Donghae itu masih dengan ke-Sok Inggrisan nya.

"Oh ya Baby, How are you? Bagaimana kabar mu?" sambung nya setelah Mereka berdiri kembali.

"Ya! Hae, Hae jahat!"

Jawab Sungmin malah mempouty bibir nya tanda kesal.

"Loh? Kok jahat? What? What yang membuat Mu kesal terhadap Ku Baby?" Balas Donghae heran, yup, Donghae adalah sepupu Sungmin yang baru pindah dari Amerika..

"Pokok nya Hae jahat!" ujar Sungmin kembali mempouty bibir nya.

"Aduh..memang apa yang aku perbuat Baby? Aku kan baru bertemu Kau lagi." tanya Donghae menjambak rambut nya sendiri.

"Tukan, Hae ngatain Minnie lagi!" teriak Sungmin, Donghae sempat kaget, ngatain?

"Ngatain? Ngatain apa sih Baby, Hae tidak mungkin ngatain Minnie.." ucap Donghae sudah mulai pasrah, padahal baru juga ketemu.

"Setiap Hae ngomong, Hae manggil Minnie dengan Baby! Minnie kan bukan Binatang yang suara nya ngok itu!" terang Minnie akhirnya, dengan mempraktekkan suara Binatang yang di sebutnya tadi.

"What? Oh My! bisa mati Aku kalau begini.."

**TBC/END ?**

**Review please..**


End file.
